Huh, Jelek!
by ryuuchihame
Summary: Kata-kata kasar yang diucapkan Sasuke Uchiha telah membuat Sakura menjadi gadis cantik. RnR? Warning : OOC, AU, Abal, Aneh, Gaje, Lemon gaje dan abal!. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Nyahoo.. saya balik lagi dengan fic romens, kali ini pairingnya Straight dan SasuSaku! Saya mau mencoba bikin rated M nih.. huihihihih~ (readers kabur semua) Yasudah.. RnR? Warning : LEMON tapi muncul di chap depan, OOC, AU, Abal, Gaje, Jayus, sedikit humor garing, dll. RnR? Oh ya, Don't like, Don't Read!

* * *

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

"Huh! Jelek!"

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke waktu itu telah merubahku menjadi seorang gadis yang dipuja-puji semua kalangan karena kecantikanku. Ya, aku Sakura Haruno telah menjadi wanita yang cantik sekarang. Kata-kata kasar seorang Uchiha membuatku berubah. Kata-kata itu takkan pernah kulupakan sampai aku mati.

* * *

"Sa..sakura, benarkah kamu menolak Naruto?" tanya Ino sambil berteriak. Ya, kini aku, Ino, dan Temari berkumpul di kamarku, mereka berdua adalah sahabatku.

"Begitulah Ino.." jawabku sambil menggaruk rambutku yang tidak gatal sama sekali sembari menjulurkan lidahku kehadapan Ino sebagai tanda 'week'.

"Sayang sekali Sakura, padahal Naruto itu populer dan cakep banget loh!" sahut Temari.

"Hey Temari," sahut Ino sambil mencolek-colek bahu Temari, "Kau lupakan Shikamaru? Hohohoho.. aku bilangin loh!" seru Ino lagi dengan nada mengejek.

"E.. enak saja! Shika-koi seratus kali lebih cakep! Walaupun dia nggak populer!" teriak Temari membanggakan pacarnya, mukanya pun memerah.

"Loh.. kenapa kalian malah bertengkar gaje gituu!" teriakku.

"Ahahahahahaha" Temari dan Ino pun tertawa melihat sikapku. "Sakura, kenapa kau masih belum punya pacar sampai saat ini?" tanya Ino penuh selidik.

"Heheheheh.." jawabku nyengir-nyengir gaje. 'Dasar Inoo berani-beraninya dia mengatakan ini padaku! Uhh.. awas kau ya!' teriakku dalam hati.

"Emm.. Sakura, saatnya aku dan Ino pulang, sudah jam 7 nih!" seru Temari sambil memandang jamnya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Perlu kuantar?" tanyaku, "Ini 'kan sudah malam" seruku khawatir.

"Sakura, emangnya kita masih kecil apa? Masih diantar.. Hmm.. ayo Ino kita pulang! Byee Sakura" seru Temari.

~000~000~000~

_**Flashback**_

"Huh! Jelek!" sahut seorang pria bermata onyx Uchiha Sasuke memelotiku marah.

"Sa..Sasuke.. hiks.. hiks.." tangisku memanggil-manggil namanya, "Sas.. Sasuke, terimalah coklat pemberianku ini.." pintaku menangis sembari menyodorkan sekotak coklat valentine kepada Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapanku saat ini.

"Menyusahkan aku saja kau ini Sakura! Huh! Jelek!" teriak Sasuke merebut coklatnya dariku kasar.

"Terimakasih Sasuke, kau memang baik.. hiks.. hiks" jawabku senang, walaupun aku masih menangis. Tapi rasa senangku hilang saat melihat Sasuke pergi dari hadapanku dan membuang coklat pemberiannku di tempat sampah.

"Sa..Sasukee! Kumohon!" teriakku, namun Sasuke terus saja berjalan menuju motornya dan melaju cepat meninggalkannku sendirian di taman yang gelap dan sunyi.

"Sa.. Sasuke, aku menyukaimu"

_**End of Flashback**_

~000~000~000~

Mengingat kejadian 5 tahun yang takkan kulupakan sampai mati, membuatku kesal dan terus menangis, tetapi aku mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sasuke yang telah mengataiku 'Jelek' sehingga aku bisa secantik ini sekarang. Sekarang, aku telah menjadi bunga Sakura yang indah dan telah mekar, aku menjadi percaya diri. Aku selalu dipuja-puji karena kecantikannku, sampai-sampai Naruto menembakku walaupun itu kutolak karena aku menyukai Sasuke hingga sekarang.

Menjadi Sakura yang sekarang memang tidak mudah, aku harus terbiasa menjaga tubuhku dan penampilanku, aku melepas kacamataku dan menggantinya dengan lensa kontak. Setiap hari aku juga harus berolahraga demi menjaga tubuhku. Walaupun lelah, aku menyukai diriku yang baru. Aku berubah karena Sasuke.

~000~000~000~

"Hoamm~ Ohahyou minna! Wah.. hari yang cerah!" sahutku saat bangun dari tidurku. Hari ini hari minggu dan aku akan berjalan-jalan ke taman kota. Aku pun membereskan tempat tidurku dan mandi, tak lupa sarapan makanan yang sehat. Yosh! Aku telah siap!

"Pagi Sakura-nee, wah.. pagi-pagi mau kemana?" sapa tetanggaku yang masih kecil Konohamaru.

"Ahaha.. aku mau ke taman kota! Dadah" jawabku melambaikan tangan ke anak kecil itu, Konohamaru pun ikut melambaikan tanggannya padaku.

.

"Lalalalalala.. Taman Kota!" seruku saat aku sampai di sana, hmm.. banyak juga sih yang datang.

"Hai nona cantik! Pagi-pagi sekali, kau mau apa kesini?" Tiba-tiba aku dihadang dua orang pemuda yang.. err.. cukup mengerikan. Yang tambah mengerikan adalah mereka memegang tanganku seperti mau menculikku.

'Tidak Sakura.. tenang, keluarkan jurus karatemu disaat seperti ini' nurani ku pun terus berkata dan aku menurutinya. Aku pun melepaskan tanganku dalam cengkraman pria mengerikan itu, dan aku berhasil mundur.

"Apa kekuatan kalian Cuma sampai disitu? Kalian terlalu lemah untuk mengalahkan seorang gadis!" seruku tajam. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku melayangkan tanganku ke arah wajah salah satu pria itu, tapi sebelum aku memukulnya munculah seorang lelaki yang aw.. tampan memegang sebuah handycham.

"Stop! Jangan sakiti mereka," sahutnya sambil memandang kearahku. "Hmm.. mereka adalah pesuruhku.." lanjutnya.

"Pe.. pesuruh?" tanyaku, dan aku berhenti melayangkan pukulanku pada pria mengerikan tadi.

"Hmm.. iya, aku menyuruh mereka untuk ini.." jawab lelaki sambil menunjukkan handycham nya padaku. "Yaa.. aku merekammu, maaf" lanjutnya sambil meminta maaf.

Tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal suara itu dan sepertinya itu suara Sasuke! Aku pun melihat lelaki itu dari ujung kaki sampai kepalanya. "AHH… Kau Sasuke Uchiha!" teriakku.

"Hnn.." jawab lelaki itu memutar bola matanya tanda bosan. "Ya.. aku Sasuke Uchiha dan kenapa kau mengenalku? Apa kita pernah kenal sebelumnya?" tanyanya padaku. "Kau? Si jelek itu ya?" tanyanya lagi yang sukses membuat mukaku memerah marah dan malu.

'Haduh.. Sakura! Gimana nih.. aduh, mukaku mau ditaruh dimana ya?' pikiranku kembali melayang membayangkan lima tahun yang lalu saat Sasuke mengatakan aku jelek dan ia pergi dihadapanku.

"Iya.. aku Sakura Haruno! Bagaimana? Sekarang aku tidak jelek lagi kan?" sahutku pede sambil menaruh tanganku di belakang rambut seperti...humm.. model.

"Tidak," ucap Sasuke singkat. "Kau tetap jelek!" tambahnya lagi dengan watadosnya.

"Gyaaaa! Sasukee!" teriakku sambil melayangkan tanganku ke mukanya.

~000~000~000~

"Mo.. model vi.. video?" tanyaku sambil ber-gagap gagap ria.

"Iya Sakura, aku kekurangan pemeran utama wanita, lagipula kau mau membantuku menyelesaikan tugas merepotkan ini 'kan?" jawab Sasuke, "Kalau kau mau, akan kubayar!" tambahnya lagi.

"Apa-apaan kau Sasuke?" teriakku, "Aku nggak mau dibayar sepeser pun, aku mau kok membantumu!" sahutku pelan dan mukaku pun memerah.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke pelan, "Aku… minta maaf atas kejadian yang dulu!" sahut Sasuke pelan dan ia memalingkan mukanya dari hadapanku, dan.. mukanya memerah.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu Sasuke!" sahutku setengah berteriak dan sukses membuat wajah Sasuke makin merah.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke lagi, ia pun berdiri dan mengajakku berdiri, mata onyx nya menatap mata emeraldku. Wajahku dan wajah Sasuke saling berdekatan. Dan parahnya Sasuke membelai rambutku mesra dan sukses membuat mukaku merah. Berlanjut, tangan lembutnya menyentuh pipiku dan bibir merahnya ingin menyentuh bibirku. Berciuman?

0.o

"B o d o h!" ucap Sasuke ketika bibirnya hendak menyentuh bibirku.

"A..a..a.. SASUKE BODOHH!" teriakku malu didepannya.

"Ahahaha.. kau itu bodoh sekali Sakura! Mukamu sampai memerah kaya kepiting rebus begitu, Wahahahaha!" tawa Sasuke OOC sekali, mukaku pun makin memerah."Lagipula.. tak mungkin 'kan aku mencium gadis jelek sepertimu?" tambahnya lagi.

"Sa.. Sasuke," ucapku pelan dan tak terasa air mataku mulai menetes.

"Sakura, maaf Sakura aku 'kan hanya bercanda! Jangan nangis gitu dong, aduh.. nanti aku belikan balon deh!" ujar Sasuke panik.

"Kau.. juga bodoh Sasuke!" sahutku pelan sembari menjewer telinga Sasuke. "Hei.. aku bukan gadis yang cengeng seperti yang dulu! Camkan itu baik-baik!" teriakku.

"Hn.." image Sasuke sudah kembali seperti semula. Apa Sasuke berkepribadian ganda? *plak* "Jadi Sakura, kira-kira kapan kita mulai membuat video nya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Secepatnya!" jawabku mantap sambil menunjukkan senyum manisku.

_**Bersambung dengan gajenya.

* * *

**_

A/N : Huaaa… akhirnya selesai juga fic gajeku ini! Rated M nya muncul chap depan yah? Kuusahakan secepatnya apdet! Semakin banyak review, semakin apdet kilat! Ok? Rated M nya tunggu di chap depan~ Bubyee~ *kicked*


	2. Chapter 2

Nyahoooo.. gimana? Cukup cepet apdetnya? Udah saya usahakan apdet kilat. Yosh, RnR? Rated M muncul sekarang! RnR? Warning : OOC, AU, Abal, Gaje, Lemon Stres! (Maaf kalo lemonnya dikit dan abal! Author gak bakat bikin lemon) Yuk RnR!

* * *

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

"Huh! Jelek!"

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke waktu itu telah merubahku menjadi seorang gadis yang dipuja-puji semua kalangan karena kecantikanku. Ya, aku Sakura Haruno telah menjadi wanita yang cantik sekarang. Kata-kata kasar seorang Uchiha membuatku berubah. Kata-kata itu takkan pernah kulupakan sampai aku mati.

* * *

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Hn.." image Sasuke sudah kembali seperti semula. Apa Sasuke berkepribadian ganda? *plak* "Jadi Sakura, kira-kira kapan kita mulai membuat video nya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Secepatnya!" jawabku mantap sambil menunjukkan senyum manisku.

"Hmm.. besok, kita janjian di tempat ini lagi ya Sakura, jam 2 siang!" perintah Sasuke.

0.o

"Senang sekali rasanya diajak Sasuke membuat video, aku harus dandan yang cantik untuk nanti, lalalala" gumamku disela-sela waktuku merapikan rambutku dan berdandan untuk bertemu Sasuke nanti siang.

Aku memblow rambutku selama satu jam, luluran dan memakai kosmetik natural, dan hasilnya aku makin cantik! Dan, mohon jangan lempari aku batu dulu dong, readers!

Tak lupa aku memakai baju berbahan kemeja ditemani rok merah setinggi lutut dan high hells tinggi lima centimeter yang membuat penampilanku makin cantik. Tak sabar menemui Sasuke nanti, hihihihi.

* * *

_Café The Rainbow Love 14.15_

"Sasukee! Maafkan aku, aku terlambat" senyumku manis pada Sasuke yang telah duduk manis menungguku.

"Huh, dasar si jelek! Kenapa kau terlambat begini sih? Aku lelah menunggumu!" sahut Sasuke marah sambil terus mengaduk segelas ice cream didepannya yang meleleh.

"Beda lima belas menit doang kok!" sahutku membela diriku sendiri sambil memajang(?) muka tanpa dosaku. "Heh, Sasuke, aku manis kan?" tanyaku pede sambil nyengir-nyengir ke Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kau tetap jelek seperti biasanya" jawab Sasuke datar. "Ayo cepat kerumahku!" titahnya lagi sembari menggandeng tanganku keluar dari café dan mengajakku kerumahnya.

0.o

"Sa.. Sasuke, ini rumahmu?" tanyaku takjub saat melihat rumah Sasuke yang dipenuhi rak-rak berisi kaset-kaset video koleksinya. Rumah Sasuke memang kecil, tapi rapih sekali, Sasuke memang tinggal sendiri tanpa orang tuanya.

"Iya.. kau takjub?" tanya Sasuke sedikit tersenyum, "ini semua koleksi videoku, ayahku, dan kakakku" sambungnya lagi.

"Ke.. keren!" sahutku takjub sekali lagi, aku sangat takjub!

"Hahaha.. sebentar ya Sakura, aku ambil baju untuk kau pakai nanti," seru Sasuke, Sasuke pun berlari kecil ke arah kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

* * *

Sembari menunggu Sasuke, aku pun melihat-lihat rak video Sasuke, dan aku menemukan sebuah kaset kecil, bertuliskan 'anak jelek yang menari' hoo.. aku pun tercengang melihat judul kaset video itu, lalu kubuka bungkus kaset kecil itu, kubuka dan aku menemukan foto masa kecilku dulu! Ya.. dulu aku memang satu sekolahan dengan Sasuke, dan ternyata video itu berisi dokumentasi saat aku menari pada perpisahan kakak kelasku dulu, waktu itu, ketika aku menari aku jatuh tersandung kabel. Haa.. kejadian memalukan!

"Sakura, kau melihat apa?" tiba-tiba Sasuke datang menghampiriku, buru-buru kusimpan lagi kaset video itu ke tempatnya semula.

"Eng, Tidak kok, aku Cuma melihat-lihat," jawabku pelan.

"Ini bajunya, silahkan pakai," kata Sasuke lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah gaun yang cantik berwarna merah maroon dihiasi renda-renda yang tak kalah cantik, dan kancingnya berbentuk lambang Uchiha!

"Waw.. bagus bangett!" teriakku, "Dimana aku bisa mengganti bajuku Sasuke?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dikamarku!" jawab Sasuke sembari menunjuk kamarnya yang ada di belakangnya, "Awas Sakura, jangan ambil barang-barang disana!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku bukan pencuri" teriakku ke arah Sasuke yang sejak tadi cengar cengir. Dan, aku pun langsung berlari ke arah kamar Sasuke untuk mengganti bajuku.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Aku cantik?" seruku tersenyum ke arah Sasuke sambil menggoyang goyangkan potongan bawah gaun ke samping kanan dan kiri.

"Bajunya Cantik, Kau nya tetep Jelek!' sahut Sasuke watados, "Cukup, sekarang.. kau tinggal berjalan dari ujung sana ke ujung sini.. bla bla bla" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Uh.. baiklah" aku pun segera berlari menuju tempat dimulainya aku berjalan, dan tanpa sadar kakiku menginjak gaun panjang yang aku pakai dan aku pun jatuh tersungkur.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke panik menghampiriku, ia pun membangunkanku.

"Sakit!" rintihku pelan, "Bajunya rusak.." sahutku lagi ketika melihat gaun nya robek.

"Cih.. ini semua gara-gara kau! Bajunya mahal tau! Dasar bodoh" sahut Sasuke pelan sembari melemparkan tatapan dasar-kau-sangat-bodoh nya padaku.

"Ma.. maaf Sasuke, aku tidak sengaja!" sahutku meminta maaf sambil berlinang air mata.

"Tiada kata maaf bagimu, kau telah merusak bajuku!" teriak Sasuke.

* * *

_Normal mode Normal mode Normal mode Normal mode.. _(Author baru sadar kalo fic nya masuk 'Sakura POV' jadinya sekarang normal –author geblek- Gomenna)

* * *

"Sasuke.." seru Sakura lirih dan makin menangis.

"Dasar!" jawab Sasuke setengah berteriak.

"Sas…" Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya karena bibir Sasuke sudah melekat erat ke bibir Sakura pelan. Lama-lama, ciuman hangat Sasuke menjadi ciuman yang panas, lidah Sasuke mencoba masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura, namun gigi Sakura masih belum mengijinkan lidah Sasuke masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sakura, ayolah!" sahut Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan mengajak Sakura untuk bercinta sekarang juga.

"Emm.." sahut Sakura pelan sembari menitikkan air matanya, "Bercinta?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya!" jawab Sasuke singkat dan kembali mencium Sakura, kali ini gigi Sakura mengijinkan lidah Sasuke masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kini, lidah kedua pasangan 'S' itu saling bertautan, lidah Sasuke juga memeriksa gigi-gigi Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke yang tak bisa diam pun langsung ke bawah dan mulai menggerayangi payudara Sakura lembut, meskipun masih tertupup baju, namun Sakura merasakannya dan menggeliat manja membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah.

"Sakura, kulepas bajumu!" seru Sasuke lagi dan menyeringai mesum sambil membuka gaun Sakura, kini tubuh Sakura yang putih dan mulus tanpa noda terexpos keluar, hanya bra dan celana dalam sajalah yang melindungi tubuh Sakura. Namun bra Sakura kini sudah ditarik Sasuke dan entah dibuang ke mana.

"Sasuke.. ah.." sahut Sakura pelan sembari mendesah karena tangan Sasuke terus menggerayangi kedua payudaranya dan memilinnya lembut. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sasuke pun menyapu area payudara Sakura dengan lidahnya. Tangan kanan Kiri Sasuke terus memilin salah satu puting payudara Sakura pelan namun cukup membuat Sakura mengerang dan mendesah lembut.

Setelah puas menyapu seluruh tubuh Sakura, tangan dan lidah Sasuke pun berpindah sasaran, mata Sasuke menatap daerah kewanitaan Sakura yang sudah basah namun masih tertupi celana dalam. Sasuke pun membuka celana dalam Sakura yan sudah basah dan melemparnya asal.

Lidah Sasuke yang nakal pun langsung menjilati daerah kewanitaan Sakura lembut dan pelan, tangan Sasuke membelai-belai paha Sakura lembut.

"Sasu.. ah.. hentikan~" desah Sakura. Sasuke pun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap mata emerald Sakura tajam.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Tapi, sesungguhnya, aku sangat ingin memilikimu sejak dulu! Dan biarkan impianku tercapai sekarang!" jawab Sasuke pelan dan ia pun mencium lembut kening Sakura, "Aku mencintaimu, jelek!" sahut Sasuke lagi.

"Huh!" desis Sakura, kini air mata Sakura menjadi senyuman, "Lanjutkan Sasuke!" ucap Sakura sambil menyeringai mesum ke arah Sasuke. Ternyata Sakura juga mesum! *dijotos Sakura*

Tanpa aba-aba dari Sakura pun Sasuke mengerti, ia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tadi sempat terhenti, kali ini Sasuke benar-benar sangat bergairah, karena daerah kewanitaan Sakura terus mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat lidah Sasuke menjilatinya.

Setelah puas menjilati, Sasuke pun memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke daerah kewanitaan Sakura. Sakura hanya mendesah panjang, yang membuat Sasuke makin beringas.

"Sakura, mulai ya!" sahut Sasuke yang dijawab dengan anggukan Sakura, Sasuke pun segera menelanjangi dirinya sendiri. Sakura yang melihat kejantanan Sasuke hanya mengejap-kejapkan matanya sendiri.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura blushing-blushingan(?) hanya diam saja, dan meneruskan pekerjaannya. "Sakura, mulai ya?" tanya Sasuke lagi, Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil.

Lalu, Sasuke membuat paha Sakura agak mengangkang supaya ia bisa bebas di dalam kewanitaan Sakura, Sasuke pun memperkirakan kejantanannya agar pas masuk ke suatu titik di dalam lubang kewanitaan Sakura.

Akhirnya, dengan susah payah, kejantanan Sasuke pun masuk ke lubang kewanitaan Sakura, tentu saja diiringi teriakan sakit Sakura.

"Sas.. Sasukeh! Ah.. sa.. kit!" desah Sakura, sebagai tanda permintaan maaf Sasuke pun mencium bibir mungil Sakura.

Agar Sakura merasakan yang terbaik, Sasuke pun menggoyang-goyangkan dan memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dan sukses membuat Sakura makin mendesah hebat.

"Sa.. Sakura, aku Klimaks!" sahut Sasuke dan langsung mengeuarkan kejantanannya pada lubang kewanitaan Sakura. Untung saja tidak terlambat.

* * *

0.o

Kini, Sakura dan Sasuke telah selesai melakukan kegiatan mereka. Mereka mandi dan memakai bajunya masing-masing.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Emm.. 'kan tadi sudah kubilang, aku mencintaimu jelek!" jawab Sasuke setengah menggoda.

"Dasar Sasugay!" Sakura pun mencubit pelan pipi Sasuke, "Eh.. Sasu, kenapa video-ku yang dulu masih kau simpan?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"Haa.. itu Ino yang memberinya padaku, dan sebenarnya.. aku yang memintanya. Sebenarnya, aku suka kau dari dulu Sakura! Tapi, kau jelek!" jawab Sasuke.

"Ho? Lalu, kenapa dulu kau membuang coklat yang aku beri kepadamu dulu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku takut sakit perut!" jawab Sasuke, "Tapi, sebenarnya, setelah kau pulang, aku mengambil coklatmu loh!" lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Ha? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku gengsi menerima coklat darimu! Kau 'kan jelek!" ejek Sasuke.

"Uh!" ambek Sakura.

"Huh! Dasar Jelek!" teriak Sasuke mengejek.

_**-Tamat dengan gajenya-

* * *

**_

Uh.. akhirnya selesai! –lap keringet- Lemonnya jelek yah? Hahahah gomen, nggak ahli bikin lemon! (Readers : napa bikin?) Endingnya gaje pula. Uh.. Gomennasai banget! Apdet lama, Ending gaje, Lemon kurang memuaskan, Cerita abal. Heheh~ GOMEN ya? Okeh, ada yang mau ripyu lagi?


End file.
